


Rampage

by insaneCancer



Series: Multi-Fandom Song Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Drugs, School Shootings, Unrelated Sam and Dean Winchester, i'm tired man, sam's last name is wible in this, there's still sammy's demon blood referenced in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneCancer/pseuds/insaneCancer
Summary: BEFORE YOU READ:This is a work about a school shooting and is based on Nicole Dollanganger's song "Rampage". I do NOT support or romanticize school shooters, mass murders, or anything of the sort. This was just something I came up with and wanted to write on the spot before I lost the idea.





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:   
> This is a work about a school shooting and is based on Nicole Dollanganger's song "Rampage". I do NOT support or romanticize school shooters, mass murders, or anything of the sort. This was just something I came up with and wanted to write on the spot before I lost the idea.

Dean had no idea what was going to happen today. 

It seemed like a normal, winter school day. He got on the bus, listened to his typical music, gave strange looks to the same people. He wasn't really paying attention to those around him so he kept to himself like any other kid in his family did. The one kid he did pay attention to was his mentoree, Sam Wible. Sam was a typical middle schooler who was smart in everything other than important subjects. Sam knew how to work with guns, knives, and any sort of weapons. Apparently, his dad was an ex-vet, so it didn't bother Dean too much. What did bother Dean though was the way Sam was bullied. 

Sammy was often pushed and teased, called "Moose" and was told to jump off a bridge. Dean would always stand up for him; who would fuck with a senior in high school? None of those squirrelly middle schoolers, for sure. Dean loved the kid though, either way. 

So, on Dean went with his day, avoiding the people he didn't like to avoid any conflict. What was strange, though, was that people were in a panic and rushing to their classes. Dean took his time getting to his first hour... 

...until he heard gunshots. 

The ringing in Dean's ears was almost deafening as he ran into the nearest room. It definitely wasn't his correct class, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was protecting people and getting as many out alive as he could manage. Inside the room, girls were screaming and covering their ears. Teachers were locking doors, shutting off lights, and trying to calm the screaming teenagers. 

The announcement of a lockdown finally came through as more gunshots rang through. Why was this happening? Who would want to do this? Dean was confused, afraid even. Dean Winchester was never afraid, but right now, if he didn't know any better, piss would be running down his legs. Instead, he was going to fight and go down as a hero instead of escaping as a coward. 

Silence was the only thing that went through the halls until he heard footsteps. More shots. Silence, footsteps, and screams. Dean took a deep breath, trying to process everything.  _'God, where the fuck are you?'_ He shook his head. No, that's a shitty way to start a prayer.  _'Are you there, God? It's me, Dean Winchester.'_ He opened the door slowly, stepping out into the hall.  _'I'm afraid right now, but that's okay. We're all afraid sometimes.'_

The teachers inside the classes were yelling- even screaming at Dean to get back inside or asking him what in the ever living fuck he was doing. Dean ignored them. He wanted to find the sick son of a bitch and take them down. That was impossible though because the bastard had a gun. What did Dean have? His hands and a supposed Christ that resided above him. That was also impossible since God surely wasn't a fucking star or even the Man in the Moon. Or, was he? 

Dean turned his head to the right, looking down the empty hall. Even the lights were out in the hallways. In the darkness, he noticed brown hair and a shiny AK-47 semi-automatic gun. He gulped, holding his hands up and walking towards the shooter. "Hello?" 

It was a moment before the other replied. "Dean?" 

Holy Shit. It was Sam Wible. 

"Sammy, put down the gun, and let's talk." Dean stepped closer to Sam. He could hear the younger male dropping the gun. Was he crying? They both had to have been at this point. 

"Dean, I'm scared," Sam spoke between sobs, running towards Dean full force. 

"No-no-no-no, you stay there!" 

They were both silent until they heard sirens in the distance. "Sammy, we can fix this." 

"No, we can't Dean! I have this sickness in me!" Sam was screaming, crying; hysterical, even. Dean was confused, and Sam seemed just as confused. What was going on? There was no way to even change this at this point. Sam was facing the death penalty or even worse- staying alive in prison until he took his own life. Sam was just a kid with a hard life. There had to have been a better choice, a better outlet. 

"Sam, it's okay. Just stay calm-" 

"Hands in the air! Get on the ground!" Dean could feel the flashlights on his back; the police were here and looking for blood. He dropped his knees and put his hands behind his head. If Dean took the blame for this instead of Sam to save him, then that's what it took. The officer that found them began to cuff Dean. 

Sam began to walk towards his weapon, the other officer shining it on Sam. "Stay away from the weapon! Get on your face!" 

"No, it wasn't him!" Sam was still crying, still afraid. 

' _Is this what he deserves?'_

"I said get on your face!" The officer still was barking orders at Sam, not letting up at all.

Sam ignored him anyway, running towards his gun. It was a flash of light and one final gunshot to end it all. Down Sam fell, his body limp and lifeless. 

Dean let out a horrified scream, the other officers calling for an ambulance and an  _x_ amount of body bags. It was over, and so was Dean. "He was just a  _fucking_ kid! He didn't know any better!" 

_'Are you there God? Because it sure doesn't fucking seem like it.'_


End file.
